Reescribir el futuro
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Mi primer fic en un largo año y medio, casi xD. Post AC III: Desmond había decidido el futuro de Juno y por ello le dio una nueva oportunidad a la Tierra a pesar de que no lo vería, pero no por ello había elegido mal; Connor por su parte está dispuesto a dejarse morir delante de la tumba de Achilles cuando quejidos de dolor llaman su atención, ¿qué será? - Pésimo resumen..


Tanto tiempo xDDD; hacía cerca de año y medio que no escribía nada y la verdad… no me esperaba escribiendo esto jajajajaja, no es algo definitivo ni nada parecido, necesitaré mucha paciencia, tiempo y ayuda :)

Aclaraciones

Declaimer: Nada de lo escrito me pertenece, solo a Ubisoft, Gameloft, Griptonite Games y a su creador Patricie Désilets.

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos" y/o diálogos dentro de la narración.

- cambios de escena -

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

* * *

Reescribir el futuro:

Capítulo 1

Lo había decidido, no había vuelta atrás; miró a su padre y a pesar de sus palabras diciéndole que encontrarían una solución, él ya tenía claro que hacer. Le abrazó con fuerza apoyando su frente sobre su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba más el abrazo; finalmente se separó, le miró a los ojos mientras se separaba "Marchaos" les gritó a su padre, Rebeca y Shaun, este último tuvo que agarrar con fuerza a William quién se negaba a separarse, otra vez, de su hijo y mientras este les daba la espalda andando en dirección a Juno pudo escuchar perfectamente el, ya, algo alejado grito de su padre "¡Desmond, no lo hagas!".

Cerró los ojos haciendo un repaso mental de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento; aventuras con Altaïr (año 1191) por oriente medio hasta encontrar el ´Fruto del Edén` mientras luchaba contra los templarios; posteriormente los viajes con Ezio (siglo XV) por Europa, en busca de la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre y hermanos a manos de los templarios, hasta el hogar de los Hashshashin, lugar donde Altaïr fue entrenado como asesino, nuevamente por culpa de dicho fruto; y finalmente Connor, Ratohnhakethon (1756), quién tuvo que convertirse en un asesino para poder proteger su pueblo de los templarios a la par que ayudaba con la revolución y el nombramiento de Washington como Comandante.

Tenía que reconocer que durante todo ese tiempo había aprendido no solo sobre su persona, sino también quién había sido también en el pasado, pero ahora todo estaba terminando. Volviendo a abrir sus ojos se situó delante de la esfera que había entre él y Juno, le aseguró que no sentiría nada, la miró a los ojos antes de expulsar el aire de sus pulmones y acercar la mano a la esfera, ella se desvaneció, hasta posarla en la misma.

La descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo era insoportable, su mano y antebrazo ardía, quería apartarla pero no podía; alzó su rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras apretaba su mandíbula soportando el dolor que circulaba por todo su cuerpo. Tenía que aguantar, no por él, sino por el futuro que esperaba darle a la Tierra.

Finalmente aquel dolor paró, el cuerpo calló pesadamente al suelo y antes de que todo se volviera completamente oscuridad y silencio observó borrosamente a Juno pasar por su lado diciendo algo que no llego a comprender y que nunca sabría.

* * *

Finalmente había acabado, todos aquellos que en un momento atentaron contra él y su pueblo, estaban muertos; su cuerpo nunca había pesado tanto como ahora, las heridas todavía estaban demasiado presentes y sin curarse. Sus pies se arrastraban por la crujiente madera de la casona mientras en sus manos estaban las fotos de los que antaño fueron templarios, la información sobre ellos, etc.; con lentitud empezó las escaleras no sin antes girar su rostro para mirar aquel sótano donde tanto había aprendido, con una mirada de tristeza apartó la mirada y siguió su camino dirigiéndose a la chimenea donde tiró todo lo que había en sus manos observando como las llamas comenzaban a engullir el contenido.

Demasiados años de sufrimiento, llanto, sangre y guerra había sobre sus hombros y manos, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello no había terminado. No… seguramente volverían a requerir de sus servicios y él no estaba demasiado seguro de poder hacerlo.

Giró sobre sus pies lentamente para dirigirse a la puerta principal, abrirla y salir por ella; miró el hacha clavada en el pilar y una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia surcó su rostro mientras tomaba la empuñadura y la sacaba de allí observándola antes de dejarla caer de entre sus dedos haciendo un sonido metálico al chocar con las escaleras de piedra antes de rebotar y yacer en la hierba.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la tumba de Achilles, acarició la piedra donde estaba grabado su nombre y se sentó delante de la misma con mucho esfuerzo; una vez acomodado, se desprendió del arco, carcaj y demás armas para dejarlas a un lado y llevarse una mano al costado que a pesar de haber vendado volvía a sangrar pero no tan copiosamente como al principio.

Con un nuevo suspiro se echó en la hierba observando el cielo con ya toques de atardecer y con algunas nubes y cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado… demasiado cansado, ya no podía dar más, simplemente podía dejarse ir, sabía que no iba a sufrir. Si solo se quedaba ahí nadie notaría su partida del mundo, sería de forma lenta, tranquila y sin más dolor…

La brisa que surcó meciendo sus cabellos y ropas le sacó una sonrisa de comodidad, relajó por completo su cuerpo separando la mano que había en su costado herido para ponerla estirada sobre la hierba como la otra. Ya estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su ceño se frunció cuando escuchó cerca de donde se encontraba un golpe seco de algo cayendo con fuerza al suelo, no quería moverse pues estaba muy a gusto, pero su curiosidad era más grande "Maldita curiosidad" se reprendió a sí mismo en silencio mientras se sentaba, con cuidado, y giraba su rostro hacia donde había escuchado el ruido.

No conseguía vislumbrar nada, pero cuando comenzó a escuchar quejidos de dolor sabía que no estaba solo, por lo que se levantó a la par que tomaba su hacha y empezaba a andar en dirección a los sonidos de dolor. Por más que girase su rostro no encontraba nada cerca, ¿cómo era posible?, si lo escuchaba a su lado, ¿cómo era posible que no viera nada?

Con paso lento para no hacerse daño, dio un rodeo por la zona en la que se encontraba, mirando entre los arbustos, en la copa de los árboles e incluso en la ladera; cuando se separó de esta última y giró su rostro escaneando la zona con sus ojos, finalmente pudo ver entre unos arbustos, bastante densos y altos, cabello castaño y ropa blanca. Se acercó al cuerpo pero los quejidos ya no se escuchaban, era más bien como fuertes suspiros para aguantar el dolor, lo reconocía bien; se quedó a una distancia prudente y sabiendo que la persona estaba consciente habló:

-Seas quién seas, sal ahora mismo de tu escondite, no puedes escapar –dijo con su voz grave y autoritaria mientras tomaba con más firmeza el hacha.

El cuerpo comenzó a moverse con algo de dificultad y observó como una capucha se colocaba en su cabeza; finalmente aquella persona salió de entre los arbustos jadeante y sudoroso, pero con la cabeza en alto.

Connor entrecerró sus ojos sobre la persona delante de él, sus ropas eran muy extrañas, y parecía querer esconderse todo lo posible a pesar de haber sido descubierto. Observando no pudo hallar la fuente del dolor que el desconocido aquejaba, pero ese sudor y jadeos era inconfundible.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el mestizo sin abandonar su pose de guardia- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –siguió con sus preguntas.

-Mi nombre es… -se mordió el labio inferior a la par que bajaba su mirada, puesto que no sabía que hacer…, pero tenía que decir la verdad o acabaría muy mal…- Desmond Miles, ¿cómo he llegado aquí…? no tengo idea alguna –dijo finalmente bajando su cabeza con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca, ocultando su brazo herido gracias a la manga larga de la misma y el brazalete con la cuchilla oculta en el otro.

Iba a decir algo más pero un fuerte dolor le vino de su costado teniendo que encorvarse y comenzó a toser, sangre incluida, a lo que Desmond se acercó a él con rapidez y preocupación habiéndosele olvidado que el hombre estaba herido en el costado y no recordaba si se la había curado o no, y por lo que observaba iba a ser la segunda.

-¡No me toques! –Bramó Connor apartando de un manotazo al desconocido.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!? –Replicó- Esa herida puede matarte si no la atiendes con la mayor brevedad –le explicó acercándose nuevamente a él.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –dijo irguiéndose nuevamente mirando con furia al castaño.

-¿Y simplemente dejarte morir? no lo creo… -dijo negando con la cabeza para luego fruncir el ceño- Voy a curarte, quieras o no, por mucho que quieras luchar, ahora no estás en condiciones de vencerme –dijo altivo y con media sonrisa.

-Pruébame –contestó con una llama de furia en sus ojos.

Olvidándose de su propia herida y de ocultar el brazalete, Desmond adoptó una pose de lucha con sus piernas separadas y los puños levantados, cerrados y a la altura de su rostro; Connor por su parte, alzó el hacha agarrándolo con fuerza y firmeza a la par que estudiaba a su "enemigo", debía reconocer que su posición era muy buena y no encontraba traba alguna.

La tensión que se había creado no podría cortarse ni con una espada, ambos caminaban de lado creando un círculo, informándose mutuamente de que podría hacer cada uno; finalmente el primero en atacar fue Desmond, quién corrió hacia él para darle una patada alta, acto que Connor esquivó con facilidad antes de atacar él con su hacha desgarrando la sudadera del castaño a la altura del hombro y provocando un siseo de dolor por el mismo.

Cabreado, Desmond, con rapidez soltó un fuerte derechazo que fue directamente hacia el pómulo ajeno causando que este retrocediera unos pasos facilitando así la patada en el costado, contrario al herido, que le dio a Connor derribándolo hasta que cayó al suelo. Una vez en él, se colocó encima suyo y tomándole de las ropas del cuello con su mano derecha, ignorando el dolor de la misma, acercó la izquierda sacando la cuchilla oculta y acercándosela al cuello.

-No quiero hacerte nada, solo permíteme curarte, después me marcharé –dijo Desmond con la voz entrecortada y sudando.

-¿Cómo es posible que poseas ese brazalete? –preguntó Connor sorprendido de que aquel desconocido tuviera un arma característica de los asesinos.

-No es de tu incumbencia –contestó antes de separarse y levantar al moreno del suelo con cuidado de no abrir más la herida que, obviamente, se había abierto aún más y sangraba de forma copiosa.

Quiso replicar ante su forma brusca de contestarle, pero cuando le levantó el dolor en su costado se hizo más presente, no confiaba en aquel hombre pero no le quedaba otra. Al principio simplemente quería dejarse morir, aunque ahora después de haber conocido a aquella persona le intrigaba saber quién era en realidad, por lo que se dejó llevar nuevamente a la casona. No sabía cómo supo cuál era su cuarto, pero le dejó hacer; se desprendió con lentitud de su ropa de cintura para arriba observando por primera vez lo mal que estaba la herida y se dejó caer con cuidado en la cama estirándose, Desmond había desparecido de su rango de visión, pero podía escuchar trasteo en el piso inferior, seguramente la cocina.

Cuando volvió, con una charola llena de agua caliente, unos paños rotos y lo que creía que era ¿Whisky?, no estaba muy seguro, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre empezaba a hacer mella en él y su consciencia.

Un leve gruñido de dolor salió de sus labios cuando, después de limpiar la herida con el agua y paños, el alcohol fue vertido en la misma provocando un ardor increíble.

-Tengo que ir a la botica del pueblo para comprar varias cosas, ¿tienes algo de dinero para hacerlo? –preguntó mientras ponía un paño nuevo y limpio en la herida para hacer presión.

-En aquella cómoda verás una bolsa de piel, dentro hay dinero –dijo jadeante mientras ahora él hacía presión en la herida.

-Bien –dijo mientras se acercaba a la misma- Sigue haciendo presión mientras voy a comprar algunas cosas, y lo más importante, no te duermas –le dijo señalándole mientras se quitaba la sudadera y se la cambiaba por una chaqueta que tomó del armario de Connor.

Sin poder decir nada más, Connor observó como el desconocido se marchaba con rapidez pero percatándose de la horrible quemadura que había en su brazo derecho y la herida que le había hecho él mismo en el mismo brazo.

* * *

Con rapidez, Desmond salió de la casa y emprendió rumbo hacia el pueblo, el cual no quedaba lejos de la hacienda; una vez allí preguntó a un transeúnte donde encontrar la botica, él extrañado le indicó a lo que el castaño con un agradecimiento salió corriendo hacia la misma. Una vez allí, tuvo que esperar a que el boticario atendiera a unos clientes antes de que le tocara a él; cuando le llegó su turno le pidió una aguja, hilo para suturar, alcohol, desinféctate, vendas, algodón y morfina.

Al ver la premura en que dijo todo aquello, el boticario no tardó en tener lo pedido preguntando cortésmente que había ocurrido y Desmond le contó que un amigo suyo había tenido la mala suerte de que se había atravesado con un palo todo el costado; una vez tuvo todo, preguntó el precio y pagó, agradeció para luego salir con rapidez de allí para volver a la casona esperando que Connor no hubiera sucumbido a la inconsciencia.

Al entrar de nuevo en la casa cerró la puerta principal y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación del moreno quién aún estaba consciente, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo vas? –preguntó mientras de esterilizaba las manos mojándolas en alcohol.

-¿Enserio lo preguntas? –dijo sarcástico- Pues con un agujero en el costado –ante tal respuesta, Desmond solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Vale, vale. Ahora túmbate y ponte de costado, primero me ocuparé de la herida de atrás –le informó mientras colocaba en la mesilla de noche los objetos comprados.

Una vez posicionado, el castaño mojó un poco de morfina en uno de los paños y se lo entregó a Connor diciéndole que sentía no poder con el dolor, que lo oliera; nada más decirlo, tomó una torunda, algo más grande de lo normal, de algodón impregnándolo de alcohol para luego empezar una nueva limpieza de la herida algo más profunda, empezó por el exterior y poco a poco fue entrando a la herida en sí escuchando un fuerte siseo de dolor por parte del mestizo.

No debía dudar, o sería peor y más doloroso para el otro, por lo que siguió con ello observando de cuando en cuando al hombre para ver como reaccionaba; terminando con el líquido pasó a tomar la aguja y el hilo, informando a Connor de que iba a empezar a suturar y que sería algo desagradable, pero no le contestó.

Con cuidado, tiento y precisión, Desmond empezó a perforar la piel con la aguja a fin de cerrar la herida teniendo a la par en su otra mano, más algodón con alcohol e ir limpiando la sangre extra al igual que la herida, nuevamente. Una vez terminó de cerrar, tomó el desinfectante y mojando copiosamente un trapo lo posicionó en la herida para proteger a la misma.

Cuando giró a Connor, observó que estaba inconsciente y lo agradeció, puesto que no era un procedimiento fácil de aguantar, ni siquiera para un asesino; una vez girado del todo empezó a hacer el mismo procedimiento que había seguido para la herida de atrás. Le estaba resultando muy difícil seguir con ello, ahora más que nunca tenía a los médicos en un pedestal, sobre todo los de aquella época o más antiguos, puesto que era algo muy tedioso y el pulso que hay que tener para ello es muy grande.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado; recordaba que cuando llegó era fácilmente el medio día y cuando terminó giró el rostro hacia la ventana para darse cuenta de que, aunque todavía había bastante luz, habían pasado ya varias horas.

Con un suspiro tomó la venda y comenzó a colocársela en todo el abdomen y parte del torso para sostenerla mejor, una vez hecho se levantó dirigiéndose al servicio para lavarse las manos y quitarse la sangre de las mismas, fue ahí cuando vio su mano quemada y recordó todo lo sucedido con Juno haciéndose la misma pregunta que le hizo Connor nada más verle, ¿cómo había llegado allí?, ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta a ello.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, lo malo es que creo que se me quedó algo corto u.u, en serio lo siento.

Las ideas, ayudas, comentarios productivos, etc., siempre son bien recibidos ^^

Saludos! :)


End file.
